Till Death Do Us Part
by PeytonLane
Summary: Delia gets hired as Ben's secretary for his History/Archeology center in Philly.But Ben sense's something different about her.It seems that she is holding secrets about her past, and Ian meets someone he thought he'd never see again. Being edited!
1. Chapter 1

Share

Well I'm back! I had a vey hard time these past months with my mother dying and then having to put my grandmother in a nursing home so trying to write was very difficult.

Till Death Do Us Part

Delia wrung her hands together as she nervously watched her hopefully new employer, Mr. Ben Gates read over her resume. She stopped ringing her hands together when she noticed she was starting to cut off the circulation in her hand. She continued to distract herself be gazing out the window behind Ben's head.

Delia's urge to get her interview done with as quickly as possible was intensified as she looked out the window. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there was a slight warm breeze coming through the window. It was a fair day.

Ben Gates the boss of the head history and archeology center in the state, which opened only three months ago was looking for new and experienced employees. He placed an ad in the paper and many came looking for a job. Now there was only one opening left. He needed a secretary. He doesn't want an ordinary secretary either, he was picky. His secretary needed a certain air about her something unique.

Ben placed Delia's resume flat on his desk and looked up at her.

"Mrs.-"

"Oh, please call me Ms. Bailey. My husband and I have been separated for two years now." Ben gave her a sympathetic look; he could tell that it has a great effect on her.

"Ms. Bailey, I have to say that you have a very impressive resume, graduated from Ithaca you were part of numerous clubs including the History Club. I have to say I am really pleased."Delia smiled she was very proud of herself at that moment. Suddenly happy that she can find some use of her Classical archaeology degree.

"Thank you Mr. Gates, I tried to keep very active while in college, and participated in anything that interested me." Delia said, she was becoming more and more relaxed as this interview continued.

"Why did you study the Classics Ms. Bailey?" Ben had asked.

"I've always held a strong interest in the Ancient Mediterranean world, their history and myths they are all so very interesting!" Delia smiled she loved the Mediterranean, she went there for the first time for her honey moon and instantly fell in love with area.

The interview went on for another twenty minutes, Ben throwing hard question after hard question at Delia, and she was giving her answers back at him. Ben gave her one more question and ended the interview there.

"Well Ms. Bailey, I am sad to say that our interview has ended, this has been the best interview all day."

"Thank you Mr. Gates, it has been a pleasure meeting you and I hope to be working with you soon." They both rose up from their chairs, and shook hands. Delia shouldered her purse and walked to the office door with Ben.

"I'll call you when I have made the decision." He opened the door for her and watched her step out.

"Alright and thank you for having me," said Delia

"You're welcome, have a good day."

"You too! Goodbye." With that Delia nearly ran back to her car ready to enjoy the day before it was over.

At the end of the day Ben Gates walked into his mansion with all the resumes he went over all that day. Taking his blazer off he sank down on to his couch and began to shuffle through the resumes again, trying to decide who he wants as his secretary.

He picked up Delia Bailey's resume and another girls; Alana Morigan's. Both of them were able to handle the job very well, but when he conducted the interview with Alana she seemed a little closed minded and got by with her looks but she also knew what she was doing even if it was half assed, where as Delia seemed to only be held back by her past and put her all into whatever she did.

Ben rubbed his face with a sigh; he hated this part, he hated disappointing someone by telling something that they did not want to hear even if it is for their own good.

Right after the finding of the treasure Ben and Abigail had their wedding, with Riley being the best man of course and with one of Abigail's best friends as the Maid of Honor. Though the wedding was brief the reception was a very fun celebration. Ben smiled at the memory the memory of it all.

"Hey honey." Abigail placed her keys and purse on the side table next to the door and walked over to her husband.

"How were the interviews?" Ben wrapped his arms around her as she sat on his lap.

"Frustrating, I have two hopefuls, I know who I should choose but I hate letting someone know that they are not getting the job." he nuzzled into her neck making Abigail laugh.

"Well how about I take a look at their resumes and give you my opinion?" she asked reaching for the two resume's he left out.

But Ben decided against it and pulled her back setting her off in a fit of giggles again. He stood up, with Abigail still in his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

"How about you look at the resumes later, I have something else planned." He grinned and walked all the way to their master bed room with his wife over his shoulder.

IOIOI

Abigail paced back and forth in their mansions dining room heavily engrossed in the resumes Ben brought home. Ben sat in front of her watching her mentally criticize the resumes in her hand, but slightly getting annoyed with each pace she took. He was about to tell her to sit down before she drives him insane when she stopped pacing and placed both resumes on the table in front of them.

"Tell me about this Alana girl." she sat down and waited for her husband to answer.

"Well, as I was giving the interview she would give short one sentence answers, and look around the office. She also seemed a little closed minded and distracted." Ben answered.

"Ah, and what did she wear?"

"Abi, what does that have to do with choosing my secretary?" he wore a confused face as he looked back at her.

"It has to do with everything." She looked at him with a serious face. "In order for me to determine what kind of person she is I have to know what she wore."

Ben sighed, "Uh...she wore this dark red blouse, it had no sleeves and she wore a black skirt." He looked at Abigail for her answer.

"Hmm...she's a party girl; now tell me about Delia."

Ben raised an eyebrow at his wife wondering how in the world she knew that without ever meeting the woman. _Women._ He thought, he then described the interview with Delia. Saying that she seemed like a very sophisticated woman, and smart too. And she didn't dress like a slut as Abigail said.

"But there's something that's bothering me at the back of my mind about her," he picked up her resume again and stared at the list of all the credits she took in college.

"What is it?" Abigail asked waiting for him to answer.

I don't know, she reminds me of someone we both know but I can't seem to grasp who." Ben said

"Mrs. Delia Howe. Who goes by her maiden name Bailey? Hmm." now Abigail had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah." Ben rubbed his face

"We are probably looking far too into this, we both can be very analytical sometimes." said Abigail as she looked at Delia's resumes.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Well this story is going to go through some major over hauling, haha I actually had time in my chaotic life to look back on my stories and I was like WHOA! Bad grammar and dialog over here! So hopefully my story will improve in the areas that need it. Toodle loo! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days later Delia walked into her apartment after her six hour shift at her part time job at a gift shop. She had a new routine now, for the past two days she would come home drop her purse and keys on the kitchen table and then practically sprint to her answering machine to see if anybody called. Hoping it would be a certain Ben Gates telling her that she got the job. A thirty-two year old woman that graduated from an Ivy League College with high honors and a degree in history should not be working at the local gift shop.

Looking towards her answering machine, she noticed that the number still was on the number one. One missed call...she looked away.

Hold the phone.

She almost tripped on her way to the answering machine and pressed the play button. Delia held her breath as the tape went on to play the message.

"Hey honey!" ...'Hi mom,' Delia thought slightly disappointed.

"Just wanted to ask how you where feeling today, and how that interview went," her mother's voice continued telling her about the mischief her 4 year old nephew has got into, and how her brother and sister were doing. They lived all the way in Montana so keeping in touch with was a little complicating.

Turning off the machine, she sighed and walked into her bed room and laid down on her back. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before her cat, Zebulon pounced on her.

"Hey Zebbie," she scratched the calico behind the ear and smiled as he began to purr.

Delia rose from her spot on the bed and went into the bathroom and turned on her tub. She breathed in the steam from the hot water and began to watch the tub fill. It was one of those days where the assholes at the gift shop would decide to give her the task of taking out all the new boxes of merchandise and put them on the shelves. And of course the boxes were heavy.

Turning off the water once it was filled to where she wanted it, she stripped off her clothes and climbed in, her muscles relaxing once they were in the steamy water. Laying her head back she let the hot water erase her stress away. She felt herself drift away into dreamland where nothing can bother her.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Ring.

Ring.

Delia frowned in her sleep. _"What is that?"_

Ring.

Slowly she gained consciousness, realizing that she must have fallen asleep in the tub. She looked at the clock. _'5:36 pm'_

Ring.

_'It's just the phone, I'll let the machine get it.'_ She let her head fall back leaning against the tub closing her eyes again. She heard the unmistakable click of the answering machine as it recorded the message.

"Ms. Bailey," Delia's eyes shot open. She knew that voice. "It's Ben Gates from the History/Archeology Center."

Hopping out of the tub as quickly she can she ran out of the bathroom struggling to get a towel wrapped around her body. Rounding the corner running as fast as she can to get the phone she stumbled over Zebulon.

"Damn it Zebulon!"

She almost crashed into the wall where the phone was hanging, she picked it up quickly.

"Mr. Gates? I'm sorry I was in the bathroom." she was out of breath from the rush.

"That's alright, I just called to let you know that I have made my decision," She started to get nervous. Did she get the job?

_'I didn't get the job I know it. Oh god, what am I going to do?'_ Now her nervousness was replaced with depression.

She heard Ben shift the phone on his shoulder and held her breathe.

"I'll see you tomorrow at eight o'clock." he said.

"Huh" She was confused, she didn't get the job right?

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, you got the job." Delia's eyes widened, looking at the phone with disbelief. She got the job!

"Thank you so much sir." She said as she held back her glee. They both said their goodbyes and promised that she would not let Ben down. Once she hung the phone up she started to dance around, a big grin on her face, throwing her hands up in the air. She felt her towel begin to slip and quickly secured it and continued her dance of triumph.

Zebulon walked in his tail pointed ups as if he was curious as to what was happening. Then instantly regretted it, Delia walked up to him and picked him up with her grin still plastered on her face.

"Zebbie! Mommy got her job!" She kissed his furry little head. "Aren't you proud of her?" He pushed his little calico paw onto her face as if saying _'yes, now put me down else I'll claw you.'_

She put the 7 year old cat down and ran into her bedroom, still doing the happy dance. Delia pulled on her oversized flannel pajama bottoms and an old white tank top and went back out to the main part of her apartment, then walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Throwing a hot pocket into the microwave all the while singing 'The Rhythm of Life' from the musical Sweet Charity; She set the timer for two minutes and took out her meal and sat on her couch. With the cordless phone that was on the coffee table in front of her, she began to call all her close friends and her relatives and tell them of the good news.

Maybe now her life will start taking a new turn. But fate had other plans for her.

IOIOIOIOIOIO

"Good morning Ms. Bailey," was the first thing that Delia heard once she stepped into her new work place. She looked to the right of the lobby and saw her new employer; he must've been waiting for her. Delia woke up at seven thirty that morning to make sure that she looked her best to impress her co-workers and her boss. She took out her best suit and styled her shoulder length hair so that she looked purely business like.

"Good morning," she replied back.

"I hope you like it here, everyone is friendly and helpful. So don't be afraid to ask anything or for help. There is plenty of work that comes in every day, so expect to be busy." Delia took in everything Ben was telling her, she nodded here and there to reassure him that she was listening intently. Eventually after he introduced her to everyone that was in their path he showed her to her new desk, which was just outside of his own office, which lay behind large wooden doors.

Ben wished her luck and left her at her desk telling her that her first assignment, which he was also currently working on, was on her desk. Delia tested her new chair, she sighed with content. She opened her draws to notice that she did not need to stock up on anything, she had everything she needed. Looking onto her desk she noticed an old looking book with a post it on it, the note read:

_'Here is a copy of the Masonic Bible; there is a myth that the masons had hid a clue to a treasure within its pages. Have fun.  
Ben Gates'_

Delia smiled; she's going to love this job.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Hours away from Philadelphia, a man with shoulder length blonde hair sat in a jail cell, leaning his back against the wall, reminiscing about his past. Sorrow gripped him and with a last look he placed the picture in his pocket vowing that if he ever did see them again. He would change; yes he would change for the better. For her.

Keys rattled nearby and he looked up towards the entrance to his cell. One of the guards that usually patrol his hallway stopped in front of his cell and opened the door.

"You're a free man, Howe."

IOIOIOIOIOI

I made minor edits to this chapter and I'm trying to figure out if I want Delia to be a major part of the treasure hunt. I'm leaning towards having her sort of in the background of the main treasure hunt I don't know for sure yet. Haha REVIEW! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Delia hovered over her desk in deep concentration, today was dress down day at work so Delia came in wearing her usual garb. Jeans and a brown tank top with a light green denim jacket. She blew a stray piece of hair out of her face, she should've brought a hair tie with her.

'_I love your hair down.'_ An all too familiar voice said in her mind. She glared at the book in front of her.

It was her third week here as Ben's secretary and she loved it here. Though the part she did not love was that she still did not even find a hint of a clue in the Masonic Bible that Ben gave her. The repercussions of solely being an ancient history buff. She was slightly getting irritated and thinking that there might not be another secret treasure.

During the first week of work Delia had met Ben's wife Abigail she liked her and even thought that they might become friends one day. She smiled at how Ben and Abigail interacted with each other, they bickered with each other but it was all in good fun. Later on that day after meeting Abigail she met Riley Poole, Ben's best friend. She thought him hilarious because of his clownish demeanor, though he was slightly disappointed when Abigail came in and told him she was married and to stop hitting on her.

Flipping to another page in the Masonic Bible her eyes laid upon a star with a nine pointed star in side with a green background. Inside the nine pointed star was a circle with an inscription _'Gloria In Excelsis Deo'_ inside that circle was a cross with five stars inside of it.

'_Pretty'_ Delia thought, she looked under the image and read that it was the breast star of a member of the Royal Order of Scotland.

"But why is that in the Masonic Bible?" she mumbled to herself.

Delia picked up the book and walked off to the back of the building where the copier was intent on making a few copies of the page.

_'Ben I hope this is the clue you are looking for!'_

_IOIOIOIOI_

Ian took in a deep breath of free air, he didn't know who paid his bail, but all that mattered was that he was free. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. '_500 dollars,'_ he thought. While in jail Ian worked in the garage where the guards would bring in cars that needed to be worked on. For two whole years Ian worked in that garage for only forty-five cents an hour.

_'That won't last me the week.' _Ian groaned, he knew that he would need to get to a bank soon. '_Hopefully they unfroze my bank account.'_ He also knew that he would need a job, but being an ex-con it was looking a little grim. He put his wallet back into his pocket. Once he was given back his old clothes he noticed that he had dropped a few pant sizes.

'_I can't wait to eat some real food.'_ Ian snapped out of his thoughts as his jail warden walked up to him.

"You're a lucky man, Howe." Ian nodded his agreement.

"Tell me. What do you plan on doing, now that you are out of jail?" His warden looked genuinely interested.

"I'm going to mend a few broken ties." That was all Ian said as he stepped into a car. The warden said that they'll drop him off at the nearest bus stop.

While in the car Ian reflected back on his time in jail, he made a few acquaintances, but he made a lot of enemies. During his first week he broke up a fight only to get into the fight himself that ended up in getting a few privileges taken away from him. Ian was snapped out of his thoughts once again when he realized that the car had reached its destination.

"Ok, Howe. This is your stop; the bus should be here in another twenty minutes." Said the driver as he got out of the back. He grinned knowing that he was finally free of that pathetic block of cement known as jail.

"Stay out of trouble now, and good luck." Ian just waved and walked to the bus stop's bench. For ten minutes he sat there waiting for his bus to pick him up until he felt his stomach rumble. Looking around he spotted a coffee shop down the street a little ways. He checked the bus schedule making sure he had enough time and walked to the shop.

In the coffee shop Ian ordered a large coffee and a bagel. After paying for them he walked back to his spot on the bench. Along the way he noticed a newspaper stand, he had the urge to know what happened in the past few months and walked over to purchase a news paper.

He nearly choked on his bagel once he saw who was on the paper. It was an article about Ben Gates and the opening of his history/archeology center in Philadelphia. But that was not what surprised him the most. It was the picture; in the picture were Ben Gates and all of his employees standing outside of what he presumed to be his building. But one employee stood out the most.

Ian now knew where he needed to go.

_'To Philadelphia I go.'_

_IOIOIOIOIOI_

_'Delia can you run to the coffee shop across the street, and grab a few snacks and a coffee for me please?'_ asked Ben's voice through the intercom on her desk. Delia pressed the button to reply.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few." Delia picked up her purse and walked out of the building to the coffee shop across the street. She walked around picking up the few snacks that Ben usually asked for Delia to get.

_'While I'm here I might as well get something too.'_

Delia walked up to the cashier and paid for the two coffees and the numerous snacks that she picked up. Taking a sip of her coffee she walked out of the coffee shop and back into her work place. Once she entered the big brown building, a taxi pulled up on the curb.

She reflected back a few days when she pointed out that star that she had found in the Masonic Bible to Ben. He had looked at the star for a full five minutes and then grinned, turning to Delia and saying.

"I'm so glad I hired you." Delia could only laugh.

Since then Ben, Abigail and Riley have been trying to make a connection with the symbol along with the rest of his team.

The taxi driver looked into his rearview mirror to look at his passenger.

⌠ "That would be thirty dollars and twenty-five cents, please." He said with a thick Spanish accent.

Ian pulled out his wallet and handed the driver what he owed him. Once the taxi pulled away from the curb, leaving him there; Ian looked at the brown building before him.

"Well here goes nothing." he said to himself as he entered.

Upon entering the building, Ian realized that he had no idea where Ben's office was. Looking around him he finally spotted the lobby desk. Putting on his best face he walked to the man behind the desk.

"Excuse me," The man looked up at him.

"Can you show me to Mr. Gates office?" he asked in a nice tone.

"Do you have a scheduled meeting with him?" said the man, the liar inside him spoke.

"No, I am merely a friend paying a quick visit." Ian smiled as the man behind the desk got up and gestured to follow him.

Ian looked around him, he admired the work ethic that the workers went by and he especially admired the artifacts that were on display there. The two went down a hall and soon the man that was leading him stopped.

"His office is right there," he said pointing to the large brown doors.

"Thank you," The man nodded and left Ian standing there. Ian took a deep breath._ "It's now or never."_

_IOIOIOIOIO_

Delia entered Ben's office and placed the tray with the coffees on his desk, she handed him his coffee and opened the bag to pull out his snacks.

"This star that you pointed out has me flipping through books like now tomorrow Delia, we might be on to something." he took a sip of his coffee.

"No problem, I enjoy finding something that challenges even you Ben." She laughed at him as he narrowed his eyes

Ben looked up at the sound of a knock on his door. Both Delia and Ben looked to see who it was that's entering.

Delia froze as Ian walked through the door, her eyes had widened to the size of dishes and she gripped the edge of Ben's desk with a white knuckled grip.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to say before her vision faded out.

IOIOIOIOI

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Delia entered Ben's office and placed the tray with the coffees on his desk, she handed him his coffee and opened the bag to pull out his snacks._

_"This star that you pointed out has me flipping through books like now tomorrow Delia, we might be on to something." he took a sip of his coffee._

_"No problem, I enjoy finding something that challenges even you Ben." She laughed at him as he narrowed his eyes_

_Ben looked up at the sound of a knock on his door. Both Delia and Ben looked to see who it was that's entering._

_Delia froze as Ian walked through the door, her eyes had widened to the size of dishes and she gripped the edge of Ben's desk with a white knuckled grip._

_"What are you doing here?" she managed to say before her vision faded out._

_IOIOIOIOIO_

The first thing Ian noticed as he stepped into Ben's office was the look of pure shock on Delia's face. He saw her eyes roll back into her head and made a dash for her. But Ben had other plans, he wanted to keep this ex-con away from one of his most valuable employees, he didn't know what Ian would do to her. Both men lunged towards Delia determined to catch her before the other one does.

Ben was the first one to her rescue, catching her by the waist he picked her up so that she was cradled in his arms, her head lolled back onto his shoulder. Ian took a step forward.

"Give her to me, Gates." He demanded holding both his arms out; he took two steps toward him.

"No, I'm going to lay her on the couch where she needs to be." Ian Glared at him as he watched Ben rest Delia on the couch

"What are you doing here Ian?" It was Ben's turn to glare at Ian now. Ian glared back knowing that saying "because I wanted to" wasn't going to cut it.

"I came here to reconnect with my wife," Ian said.

Realization dawned on Ben's face as he remembers the interview three weeks ago. When he had placed her resume on his desk after reading it. He had almost called her Mrs. Howe, why didn't he think anything of the name?

_'Because such a kind and honest woman wouldn't be known to have a connection to an ex-con man.'_ Ben thought, he turned his attention back to the ex-con in front of him.

"Surprised Ben?" His stare was unyielding and the corners of his lips turned up in a small smirk, for a split second his face softened as he quickly glanced at Delia's sleeping form but then it was gone when Ian masked his face of all emotion.

"Thought that smart brain of yours would make that connection, seeing as she has my last name." Ben glared even harder at him if it was even possible. He remembered all that transpired between them. Ian seemed to not have changed.

"Is reconnection with Delia all you came here for Ian?" Ben wasn't expecting an apology out of the arrogant Ian Howe.

Ian opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a soft groan. Both men looked over at the couch; Delia was beginning to wake up. Ian and Ben again raced to Delia's side, this time Ian got there first.

Delia felt all her senses come back, first her hearing she heard Ben's unmistakable voice and one that she hadn't heard in a very long time. Slowly she opened her eyes with a groan; she heard the sound of shuffling feet rush over towards her. Once her eyes were completely open she realized that she was on the couch in Ben's office, looking around her eyes met with familiar green eyes.

"Ian? What?" She sat up and winced. '_Ugh...my head hurts'_

"Slow down, I don't want you to faint again." Ian helped Delia to sit up and made sure she was alright.

"What are you doing here?" Delia asked.

"He wants to "reconnect" with you." laughed Ben, Ian glared at him.

"I was released from jail,"

"Obviously," was her remark.

"Who let you out?" '_Why does he have to come back now? Just when I was getting my life back on track Was Karma biting me on the ass for something I did in the past?'_

"Why would anyone want him out." mumble Ben, Ian turned to him, he was getting annoyed from his comments.

"Shut up." He growled, he turned back to his wife. "I don't know,"

Delia put her head in her hands. '_Why?'_

"Delia, I know that I lied to you, but-"

"Ian can't we talk about this some other time? At a restaurant, somewhere quiet, at your hotel-" it was Delia's turn to be cut off.

"I don't have a hotel," Ian said simply. Delia cocked her head to the side.

"You just got here?" Ian nodded. "Then where are you going to go?" Ian just stares at her, Delia stood up and wobbled for a second. Once she was stable she continued.

"Oh no, if for one second you think I'm going to let you stay with me, the answer is no, Ian Michael Howe!" Ian sighed, he knew that once Delia said no, she meant no. But he had a plan; he won't stop pestering her until she gives in. It worked in the past. He knew Delia too well.

Ian nodded at Delia then to Ben and he walked over to the door. "Very well, Delia, I'll see you soon." With another nod he left a bewildered Ben and an angry Delia in the office.

Ben was the first to break the silence.

"So…He's your husband?" asked Ben, he was still trying to wrap his brain around it.

"Unfortunately," replied Delia.

"Well, let's get our minds off this dramatic turn of events and get back to work shall we? I think you can use the distraction." said Ben and both employer and employee set out to do their duties.

_IOIOIOIOIOIO_

For the rest of the day Delia thought about her encounter with Ian, even though she was trying her best to concentrate on her job instead, she didn't know whether to welcome him back with open arms or to push him off the highest building in Philadelphia. She clocked out of work and walked out of the building, it was five in the afternoon and the first thing on her mind was to take a nice hot shower. Once she was near the parking lot she began to dig out her keys from her purse. She stopped though when she noticed who was leaning against her car.

"Gee, when you said "I'll see you soon" I thought it meant in another two years," She spoke sarcastically to Ian.

"Very funny Delia," Ian uncrossed his arms and stopped leaning against her car.

"You're not coming home with me Husband or not." She walked up to her car and unlocked it. She opened the door only to have Ian shut it on her.

"Ian, damn it! What do you want?" Delia said turning towards him.

"I just want to talk to you, is that so hard to ask?"Delia didn't know if she could trust him. He did break her heart after all.

Delia sighed, Ian wasn't the amazing person she used to know, so she was torn between actually letting him come home with her or kicking him to the curb; but being the sweetheart that everyone knew and loved. Her softer side won.

"_My softer side needs to burn in hell" _she miserably thought.

"Get in."

_IOIOIOI_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The silence in the car was unnerving, Delia hated silence. She always had to hear something. Delia lightly tapped to an imaginary beat on her steering wheel trying to concentrate on the road instead of her ex-con husband who just recently got out of jail. She fidgeted in her seat every now and then, being mindful of the accelerator, and kept looking through the corners of her eyes at her 'dear' husband.

"Will you stop fidgeting?"Asked an annoyed Ian, Delia gave him the don't-mess-with-me look. He went back to looking through his window.

Looking through the window Ian watched as the familiar buildings and streets rush by. He reminisced in the memories when he wasn't in jail and when Delia had no idea what he did for a living. Ian then thought about what he was going to do at home, the home he had bought and took great pride in. A three story house complete with five bedrooms and three bathrooms, he loved that house. They were getting closer to the road that their house was on and Ian was getting impatient. He was confused when Delia drove past it.

"Uh...Delia, hun? Where are you going?" He asked looking at Delia.

"Home." Was her short answer, she was still miffed at him.

"But home was five streets ago..."

"I sold it."

Ian was stunned, he was speechless. She sold the house, _his_ house? The house that he paid for with well earned money? Well sorta well earned? Delia pulled into the driveway of an apartment building a few moments later. Turning off the car Delia unbuckled herself and stepped out. Ian was mad, beyond mad and Delia smirked to herself '_Good, I'm glad his pissed'_. Stepping out of the car he slammed the door of Delia's car.

"Hey! Watch the car!" She yelled but he ignored her.

"You sold the house..." he said calmly. '_Maybe I shouldn't have sold the house…, he's pissed VERY pissed.' _Delia thought, she's only seen Ian's anger once before and it frightened her then even if it wasn't directed towards her but now; she shivered. '_No! He deserves this! You had every right to sell the house!'_ She braced herself and held her chin high.

"I did." She said with confidence, She will not show Ian how much his silent anger scares her.

Ian was fuming, as he followed Delia to her apartment. He searched for words to say as he gazed around in the building.

They reached a door with a silver 34 nailed to it. Delia turned the key and opened the door. Upon entering the door Ian looked around slightly impressed, the apartment was decorated modestly as was Delia's style; her favorite colors decorated the apartment browns, greens, yellows and blues reminding Ian of nature. But the feeling of anger rose to the surface, he was really miffed.

'_Our house was better." _He thought.

The apartment was spacious with an average size living room with the kitchen attached and a hall way to the right leading off to the bathroom and the bedroom. Various plants decorate the apartment and lots of bookshelves lined the walls. All in all, the apartment had a very homey feeling to it. Ian closed the door behind him and turned to Delia.

"Why?" Finally letting the anger through, he knew he shouldn't of because she is sort of letting him back into her life, but she sold HIS house!

"Why? Because I couldn't stand the fact that everything we bought together was bought with money that wasn't rightfully ours! I sold it because I found out that my _husband_ was a con-artist and a greedy treasure hunter! I sold it because the authorities froze _our_ bank account so it was the only way I could get money!" Delia was bristling with anger, her face red and twisted into an angry scowl. Ian rubbed his face, he knew she was right but he still was made at her for selling their dream house._'_

"Delia...I-"

"Shut up, Ian!"He didn't continue his thought, the distress in Delia's voice caught him so off gaud that it was about the equivalent of being smacked in the face.

'_I think I would prefer the smack."_

Ian watched as Delia roughly threw her purse and book on the kitchen table and retreat to her room. He sighed, inside he felt like dirt. He never wanted Delia to find out what he did for a living, he wished he was back when everything was fine, when he'd come home from dealing with con-artists to a loving wife that made him feel that he was the only important person in the world that he was a good guy. But now he's in the apartment of the woman he loves that despises and doesn't trust him.

Half an hour later Delia came out of her room carrying a semi large box, her face was blank as she walked up to her couch where Ian was currently watching a soccer game. She stood in front of the television blocking his view.

"What's in the box?" Ian asked.

She dropped the box in front of him. "I'm making dinner now; it would be better if you cleaned up and got in to something that isn't a suit." She pushed the box closer to him and walked into the kitchen.

Ian listened to the banging of pots and pans as Delia prepared dinner. He looked towards the box, and placed it beside him. Reaching his hand inside he pulled out clothing.

"I'm surprised you didn't throw these out or give them to good will." He said loud enough for Delia to hear. Picking up some old jeans and a white t-shirt, he began walking towards the kitchen when he heard Delia's voice ring out.

"Yeah well the thought of some person wearing a con man's clothing didn't sit well with me." _Bullshit._ Said the little voice in the back of her head, she ignored it. "The bathroom is down the hall to the left." Ian nodded at her and followed her directions.

Ian sighed, relaxing as the hot water of his shower hit his body. This is one thing he could look forward to; long hot showers without naked men surrounding him.

'_And Delia's food…'_ His mouth watered at the thought.

IOIOIOIOIO

Incredibly short for how long I haven't posted. I wish I could write more for this chapter but school is getting harder now that Graduation is just around the corner!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry about the long wait for another chapter! I've realized (just now really) that I haven't updated this story in the past 4 years. 4 years ago I was a senior in high school! Dear God where does the time go? Any who, I've went back on the previous chapters and went over them and changed a few things, you all should go back and check out the changes I've made!

Disclaimer: Yet again I must say that I do not own any of the National Treasure characters only my own but I must say it is so much fun to manipulate them. *smiles*

Chapter 6

IOIOIOIOI

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

WHACK!

Delia groaned and forced herself out of her bed. She sat at the edge and placed her head in her hands. Her head was pounding! She decided against opening her curtains or turning on a light and just guessed her path to the bath room.

She did her morning daily routine, shower, teeth, hair and makeup and finally dress. By the time she was finished it was 7am. She still had a half an hour until she had to leave her apartment for work. She was in a surprisingly happy mood this morning. As she walked into her living room she heard the clanging sound of pots and pans in her kitchen and curiosity got a hold of her.

"Thought you were some kind of horrible nightmare, unfortunately I was wrong." She sat in one of the stools at her counter opposite of Ian and began drinking the glass of water that was there.

"Good morning to you too." Replied Ian. "Breakfast?"

"Are you going to show me your fancy cooking skills you learned in jail?" Delia's sarcasm was on a roll.

"Forgot how much of a morning person you are, sweetheart. We weren't allowed to make food, too many knives." Delia snorted into her glass.

"No thanks; I don't really have the time for breakfast so I just stop at a Starbucks or something." She got off the stool and put her glass in the sink, she looked at the clock and noticed it was a quarter after; it was early but not too early. She put some food in Zebulon's food dish and grabbed her purse and keys, she didn't bother to say goodbye to Ian.

IOIOIOIOI

"Ian Howe is Delia's husband?" asked a shocked Riley Poole in Ben's office.

"Yup." Was Ben's answer.

"THE Ian Howe that was our former partner, Ian?" Riley sat in a nearby chair.

"Yup." Was again Ben's answer.

"The Ian Howe that wanted the treasure and would do anything to get it including killing us Ian?" Riley brushed a hand through his hair.

"Yes, Riley. THAT Ian." Ben could really use a large cup of coffee at that moment. The big revelation of who Delia's husband actually was kept him awake making him remember the early days with Ian. Not once did he mention he had a wife.

"I'm becoming a con man." Riley said. He looked at Ben noticing he was giving was giving Riley a strange look.

"What? They get all the hot chicks! Delia's definitely a looker and guess what her husband's a Con man! Thus conmen get the girl." Riley crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's also how you lose the girl too, Riley." Neither of the two men heard Delia come into the office, she walked up to the desk and handed Ben his morning coffee and then walked back out to her own desk.

Both Ben and Riley looked at each other with surprise still on their faces; Ben reached out and punched Riley in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Riley yelped as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Your loud mouth and your dumb reasoning." Was all that Ben said.

IOIOIOIOIOI

A few hours went by and Delia didn't hear anything about her situation from either Ben or Riley. Though she did thank Riley for calling her 'hot' which made Riley flush a very bright red, it was adorable really.

"You'll find your girl one day Riley, you're still young and when you do just be your silly geeky self." She smiled at him and he thanked her for the encouragement.

"And PLEASE learn to drive stick shift!" Delia laughed as she heard Riley's grumbled reply and she turned herself back to work.

IOIOIOIO

Ian was bored. Beyond bored. He was stuck in Delia's apartment and there was absolutely nothing to do. He finished reading a small novel he picked out of her bookshelves, he then watched TV for another hour realizing there was absolutely nothing on. He then proceeded to the kitchen to nibble on some snack food that Delia had in her cupboards. He heeded Delia's warning to stay away from her Luna Bars.

"Don't eat them unless you want man boobs." He gave her a strange look and watched her leave for work.

'_No Luna Bars go it.'_ He thought.

Ian went back to the living room and sat on the coach trying to think of something that would occupy his time until Delia came home. Irritating Delia was one of his favorite pastimes; it was also how he got Delia to fall in love with him.

Ian began to investigate the living room, hoping there was something that can entertain him. Then his eyes landed on a cabinet near the television. Ian got up, opened it and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Jack pot." Ian went back to the couch and turned the television back on again.

Ian had found Delia's Xbox 360.

IOIOIOIOIO

"Going out for lunch Delia?" Abigail asked. She had stopped by to visit her husband and happened to pass me on her way out.

"Yeah, I'm going to grab something at Subway." I grabbed my purse; Subway was just down the street.

"Mind if I join you? I could do with some girl time."Abigail asked and I smiled.

"Sure, I could do with some quality girl time also." Together they walked out of the building and walked the five minutes to the restaurant. The walk was peaceful they enjoyed each other's company in comfortable silence.

"I've heard about what happened yesterday." Abigail gave her a concerned look, Delia swallowed the bite of sandwich she had in her mouth. Mother always said it was impolite to talk with your mouth full.

"Ben told you?" Delia asked and the blonde nodded. "How are you dealing with it?" Abigail asked.

"I think pretty well for someone whose husband just got out of jail." Delia admitted.

"Good, when Ben told me I found it hard to believe that Ian had a wife, honestly." Delia smiled sadly.

"I guess he didn't want any of his clients to know about me, just in case they got any ideas." Abigail nodded her head in agreement.

"He sounds protective of you." Abigail said.

"I guess, I've never really noticed it. Then again I always thought he was just an accountant." Delia shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich.

"You never knew what he really did for a living?" Abigail found that hard to believe.

"No, He always had stuff that an accountant would need with him. He is-was a different man than you knew." Delia looked out the window signaling she didn't really want to talk about Ian anymore. Abigail got the hint and switched topics. Soon after the two were heading back to the Center and back to work.

Delia continued her work routine for another few hours before it was time for her to head back home, back to Ian.

IOIOIOIOI

Delia walked right in to her apartment, and placed the grocery items in the kitchen. Turning back to the living room she watched as Ian was fully concentrated on the game in front of him.

'_Figured he would like Call of Duty.'_ She thought and she noticed the he didn't even realize she was here.

'_Maybe I can startle him a bit.'_ She smirked. Making Ian Howe jump was near impossible, it was rare to catch him completely off guard. She walked up behind him, still unnoticed she leaned down next to his ear.

"I see you found the Xbox."

"Yup," Was all he said. _'Damn, I thought I had him!" _Delia sighed annoyed at Ian as usual and went to put the groceries away.

She was almost down and bent down to put the milk away.

"Delia," She jumped and hit her head off the fridge. She backed out rubbing the back of her head and glared at Ian who was leaning against the doorway, smirking at her.

'_Oh, how I hate you,' _she thought.

"That's how to catch someone off guard," Delia glared at him still rubbing the back of her head. Ian laughed and turned around walking back to his paused game.

"I spent two years in prison; I know when someone is trying to sneak up on me, sweetheart." He sat back down. Delia put the fruit away still glaring at Ian, when she was done she walked past him to get to her room.

"Don't call me sweetheart." A moment later her bedroom door slammed shut.

Ian only shook his head and continued his game.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

A/N:: wow, the first chapter in 4 years. I got so lazy! I might get to a little more action in the next chapter. And remember to check out the changes in the previous chapters you'll see that it flows a little more easily. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh lordy another update in the same day? This is unheard of, of me! Maybe since I was writing all night for the last chapter and since I need to put my sleep schedule back to normal I will update a few times today to keep myself awake. Also since I'm being so generous today I expect many reviews haha. Enjoy!

p.s: I noticed that I made a mistake in one part of last chapter where I went from 3rd person to 1st person and then back to 3rd person. That was on accident, I've been writing some original fiction stories lately in the 1st person and I got a little confused. I'm also thinking about changing the rating of this story to M so let me know what you think in your reviews.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Chapter 7

Ian kicked the trash can that he passed on the street. He was pissed; Delia had kicked him out for the night. Sure he was glad that she didn't kick him out for good but he was still pissed that he had to find somewhere else to sleep.

'_I was sleeping on the damned couch! Not like I was sleeping in our bed!'_

He had noticed one day that much of the furniture in Delia's apartment was from their house including the bedroom set in her room. He rubbed his face becoming frustrated as his mind went straight to dirty thoughts.

'_Damn it Delia!'_ he thought he punched the brick building next to him barely registering the pain that shot up his left hand, he didn't even know what he did this time to warrant her anger. He heard police sirens go off in the distance which was normal for Philadelphia.

Ian stopped and smirked to himself. _Damn it Delia,_ it was his nickname for her. She knew just what buttons to push and "_Damn it Delia" _was always the first thing out of his mouth. God, did he love her. Even if she held a great dislike for him at the moment. She was always fiery and upbeat, always with a smile on her face. He missed her smile.

Of the many characteristics his wife had, he loved her smile the most. Though, since he got out of prison he has yet to see it.

'_Now it's all smirks and half-assed grins.' _ Ian thought glumly, he wanted to put that smile back on her face.

He continued on his walk now towards a bar he saw earlier _The Liberty Bell Pub._ It was about time he got shit-faced, he was eager to have his first beer in over two years.

Ian entered the pub and looked around; it was decorated like an eighteenth century colonial tavern with a large thirteen starred American flag on the wall behind the bar.

'_Bloody yanks, long live the Queen.' _Ian smirked at his thought, thinking that he just might have a little bit of fun tonight as he walked and took a seat at the bar.

"What'll you have?" The bartender asked. He was a portly man, around his fifties with a balding head of gray hair. He looked like a hard man, one that didn't take shit from anyone.

"I'll have a beer, doesn't matter brew." Ian said his British accent apparent. The Bartenders eyes gleamed and he laughed.

'_Wait for it.' _Ian thought.

"Boys, we have ourselves a Red Coat over here!" The Bartender guffawed as he poured Ian his beer. The crowd in the bar cheered loudly and yelled some comical and crude jokes over to him. Ian even heard one man yell "HANG HIM!" jokingly.

"So what brings you over enemy lines, son?" joked the bartender as he placed the beer in front of Ian.

"The wife," He took a long pull of his beverage, the bartender 'hmmphed'.

"Pissed her off didn't chya. I expect it was something you don't remember doing right?" The bartender gave him a grin. Ian nodded his answer to him.

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Ian stated, he took another pull from his beer finishing it. The bartender put another one in front of him.

"Went through four wives before I said 'Fuck it' and went back to being a bachelor. Best damn decision of my life." The bartender laughed loudly again.

"Women are a hassle a man doesn't need in his life." That was the last thing the bartender said before he went on to the other customers.

'_Women may be a hassle, but Delia is my hassle.' _He thought and it strangely brought a smile to his face.

Ian didn't know how long he was there in the bar for; all he cared was that the beer was good and his fellow bar patrons were getting drunk alongside him. One overly intoxicated man even grabbed his arm almost spilling his beer.

"I don't-don't care if you're a fucking Brit man, I love you." Ian just patted his arm with an amused grin and watched the drunkard stumble back to his table.

"I don't know if you noticed but for the past hour or so two men have been watching you on and off." Ian turned to face the bartender once more with a frown on his face.

"Which men?" he asked. Ian's alcohol affected mind sobered a little as he went to full alert mode. His eyes narrowed a little.

"Near the door, the one's wearing the expensive looking suits." Ian nodded and turned his head inconspicuously to the right, out of the corner of his eye he caught one of the men staring straight at him. He waited a few moments before he slowly turned his head forward.

"You know them?" The bartender, James asked. Ian frowned again.

"No, I don't. But it seems I'll find out tonight whether I'd like it or not." James frowned as well at Ian's words as he watched the younger man down the rest of his beer. Ian paid his tab, nodded his thanks to James and left the bar not looking back to see if the two men followed him out.

Ian kept his senses alert as he walked down the street away from home, soon he heard two pairs of feet following him. Whoever these men were, he didn't want them knowing where Delia lived. Ian walked on for a few more minutes listening to see if the men were gaining on him. Up ahead Ian saw an alleyway, it was time to confront them. Ian ducked into the alley easily slipping into the shadows.

He watched as the two men walked into the alleyway, they started looking around confused as to where Ian had gone. Ian stepped out of the shadows right behind the two.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Ian smirked inwardly when he saw the men jump. They turned to face him, both of them placing their hands in their pockets.

"Yes, Mr. Howe you can as a matter of fact." Said one.

"We've been looking for you for the past few days," said the other. Ian was wary of them; he kept his back towards the street in case he had to make a getaway.

"Our employer has a message for you." Ian turned around at the sound of footsteps behind him; his awareness sky rocketed when he saw another well dressed goon blocking his only way out.

He had made a mistake taking his eyes off the two men in front of him, as soon as he turned his head back a fist had connected to the left side of his face knocking him to the ground. Everything happened so fast that Ian had no time to react or fight back. He was being kicked and punched in every available spot they could find; they had knocked the wind out of him thankfully not breaking any of his ribs though they might have bruised them.

Before he knew it, the beating ended and he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Ian blinked back the blood that was dripping into his eyes and he stared at the bigger of the goons. He slipped a piece of paper into the pocket of Ian's jacket and threw him back to the ground.

"You will comply with us or that pretty little wife of yours will become collateral," The man's words chilled him to the bone.

"Stay away from her." Ian managed to spit out, along with blood from his split lip.

"Sorry Howe, but there is no room for negotiation, follow our demands and your wife will be left unharmed." Ian watched the three men leave. He leaned back for a moment groaning from the pain of his injuries, he pushed off the wall getting back onto his feet before making sure the coast was clear and he headed back to the apartment.

'_Fucking wankers,"_

IOIOIOIOI

Delia was sitting in her living room watching some television and drinking a cup of tea trying to get herself to fall asleep. But the way she acted earlier towards Ian had her staying awake. The longer she thought about their little interaction the more she thought that she shouldn't of had thrown him out of the apartment for the night. She felt something was wrong.

'_Ian please come home soon, I'm worried."_

She watched through four late night episode reruns of Lost with Zebulon on her lap before she heard footsteps coming closer to her door; she looked up at the clock above the TV telling her that it was a quarter past two in the morning. She released the breath she was holding when Ian walked through the door.

"Ian! What happened?" she gasped at the state she saw him in. Blood dripping down his face from a cut on his forehead and a split lip, the beginnings of a black eye forming on his left and he seemed to be clutching his side. His clothing was all disheveled as if he decided to take a swim in a dumpster, he looked absolutely horrible.

He looked up at her but the sudden movement caused him to wince. He let her take his arm and lead him to the stool in the kitchen. Slowly he sat himself on it as she ran into her bathroom to gather her first aid kit.

Delia was Queen of Clumsiness so Ian was not surprised when she came back into the kitchen with a briefcase sized First Aid kit packed with everything you would find in a doctor's office. He watched her as she went into the kitchen and brought back a warm wet wash cloth and began wiping off his face.

"Sorry," she said when he winced from the pressure. She sniffed the air near him smelling the alcohol.

"Did you get into a bar fight?" She asked him with a glare.

"Yes, the wanker started it." Ian lied without hesitation; there was no need to worry her with the truth.

"Even had his friends join in too, the pissant. Couldn't even fight his own bloody battle." Ian winced again as Delia wiped down another sensitive spot.

"Well I hope you gave him a beating back." Said Delia.

"I did." Another lie. Delia placed the washcloth in the sink and came back to Ian checking out the wound on his forehead.

"You need stitches, did he hit you with a fucking beer bottle?" she asked and only got a grunt in return.

"No hospitals, it will be fine." He said.

"Ian you look like hell, and there's a gash on your head and I wouldn't be surprised if you have a concussion!" she was practically getting histerical.

"God, woman! Will you bloody calm down! I'm getting a headache." Delia glared at him.

"Delia, I'm sorry. Can you just sew it yourself? Your mother was a nurse I know she taught you this stuff."

"Fine," Delia dug through her large First aid kit and grabbed everything that she needed from it, needle, thread, hydrogen peroxide. She poured some of the Hydrogen Peroxide on a cotton pad and began cleaning out the wound; she took some silent satisfaction from Ian's winces.

After a while she finished at her handy work making a mental note to call her mom the next day to thank her for that particular skill. _'That's what every major klutz should learn,'_ she thought.

"Alright, off with the jacket and shirt." She tossed the used needle away using the right precautions.

"What?" she heard Ian say.

"Off with you jacket and shirt so I can see what the damage is to your midsection." Ian slowly complied tossing his jacket and shirt on to the dining room table; he eyed the pocket on his jacket.

Delia poked around his ribs, silently thanking God that none of his ribs were broken else they would really have a problem.

"If I knew this is what it would take for you to get me out of my clothes I would have gotten into a bar fight a long time ago," Delia rolled her eyes and stood up straight giving Ian her full attention, she stopped mid thought when she took in their close proximity.

"Uhm…,"'_Damn he definitely didn't just work on cars in prison._' His chest and abdomen was more defined than Delia remembered it to be. She looked up to his face noticing that he was watching her and she blushed.

"Delia," he whispered. She watched as his eyes flickered to her lips, time seemed to move ever so slowly as she watched his lips part and come nearer to her own. She sighed as his lips touched hers and leaned into him kissing him back just as gently. Her mind was gone but her heart was beating fast, enjoying this wonderful sensation. She snapped back to reality when she heard Ian grunt in pain, she had leaned onto him too much and put pressure on his bruised ribs.

"I shouldn't had, I'm sorry, really. Uh.." she was panicking and stepped farther and farther away from Ian until she was on the opposite side of the room staring wide eyed at him.

"Delia," Ian said, he took one small step towards her.

"Don't! Don't please." She had her hands up in front of her as if she was wading off an attacker.

"Delia, please." Her lip quivered at the desperate look he gave her.

"I don't know, I just- I can't. I'm sorry." She rambled, turned and went back to her room.

Ian stood there looking at her bedroom door feeling more pain emotionally than the physical wounds on his body.

"I'm sorry too."

IOIOIOIO

Holy crap that was an interesting chapter to write, for me at least. You guys know what to do!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright so updates are going to be a little slow for a while, I'm moving out of my apartment by the end of this month (been packing for about 2 weeks and still not finished…) and moving back to my hometown to live with my Dad and we don't have internet…or cable…So I have to go to my brother's house in order to update.

I'm not too happy with this chapter, I guess my creative juices dried up or went on strike.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Chapter 8

Delia spent the rest of the night pacing the floor inside her bedroom, brushing her hand through her hair constantly as a nervous tick. She didn't even bother going to bed an hour after she left the kitchen when she heard the squeak of the couch signaling that Ian decided to settle down for the night. She sat herself down on the chaise settee in the corner.

'_What the fuck…'_

She ran her hands through her hair again, her mind playing the scene from the kitchen in her head over and over again, among other memories she cherished of both her and Ian pre-arrest. She was confused as to how to feel towards Ian. Stay angry at him for getting arrested for a life that he kept hidden from her and causing financial disaster, destroying her social life (once the news covered Ian's arrest her friends and half her family have disowned her) and feeling betrayed by his lies. Or, love him and welcome him back with open arms, forgive him and work things out with him.

'_Fuck…I need Abigail.'_

Delia needed some well deserved girl time.

IOIOIOIOIOI

That morning Delia got ready for her normal day at work just a little slower due to the lack of sleep. She put on more make up than usual to cover the dark circles under her eyes and dressed in her usual attire. Peeking out of her bedroom she saw that Ian was still fast asleep on the couch, one leg hung off the side.

She silently walked through her apartment so she didn't wake him up. She paused, and walked towards his sleeping form and just watched him, letting her eyes roam across his face. She smiled sadly and brushed some of his shaggy blonde hair out of his face gently. He groaned a little and adjusted his position on the couch still asleep. She turned back and left her apartment, locking it and headed to work.

IOIOIOIOI

Work was slow seeing as Ben and Riley were off following the path of clues to another hidden treasure that had something to do with that symbol Delia found in the Masonic Bible. Abigail was in charge until they got back since she wasn't allowed to go, Ben and Abigail had a child together about a year ago and it didn't make since to just pawn off the baby to someone else for a time while they go treasure hunting together.

'_Work is a lot more boring when you don't have to look for information on symbols and other treasure finding clues.' _Delia thought.

Soon the time came for a lunch break, ever since Ben and Riley left Delia and Abigail had lunch together every day at a coffee shop down the street. They would order their food and coffee and sit at a table near the window and talk for the hour and a half they had to spare. But today Delia was quiet.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Asked Abigail she placed her sandwich back on her tray and waited for Delia's reply.

"I'm just thinking; I'm fine really." Abigail saw right through that lie.

"You know, you're not a very good liar. It's about Ian, isn't it?" Abigail raised an eyebrow at her; Delia just glared back at her.

"Well, come on! Spill it, maybe I can help you." Abigail reached over the table and grasped Delia's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Delia relaxed a little, Abigail had become a close friend these past few weeks and really her first friend since her old ones just dropped her.

Delia gave Abigail the shortened version of what happened during the night, using big hand gestures a habit when she's frustrated. Abigail just sat there taking it all in after Delia stopped explaining everything to her.

"I don't know what to do!" Delia slouched and held her head in her hands.

"Well, this is going to sound very cliché. What does your heart tell you?" Abigail sat back sipping from her coffee mug.

"That was very cliché, thank you Abigail." Delia's voice was dripping with sarcasm, Abigail smirked.

"No problem, anytime." Abigail laughed. "But seriously, that is all I can say to you. You did marry him and are _still_ married to him. Any other woman would have had the divorce papers drawn up and signed already." Abigail gave her a knowing look.

'_Damnit.'_ Delia thought as she came to an understanding.

"Well let's get back to work, we'll make it a short day today." Said Abigail.

"I never thought I would ever hear those words out of your mouth and I'm not about to complain." The two women laughed. Short days are a rare treat when your boss is part of the Gates family.

IOIOIOIOIOI

It was three in the afternoon when Delia arrived back at her apartment and on the drive back she had made her decision in regards of Ian and gathered her courage to confront him. When she entered she found Ian in the usual spot, on the couch watching CNN. Delia sighed before she walked up in front of him and turned the television off.

"What was that for?" He asked and Delia tossed a newspaper on the coffee table in front of him.

"If we're going to make this marriage work now that I know you're previous occupational history, you're going to have to do a few things." Ian just sat there wide eyed at Delia's bluntness.

"First thing," She pointed to the paper. "Find a job, I'm not going to be the only one paying the bills, I don't care what kind of job you get. I don't even care if you become a freaking janitor; just get a job you're starting to leave an impression on my couch." Ian looked at her with a raised brow.

"Secondly, no more lying. Agree? Yay or nay?" Delia stood back and placed her hands on her hips. She felt good now that she laid down the law. She watched as Ian stood up from the couch and walked up to her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Agreed." He said before he kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"You're welcome; this is your last chance. Don't ruin it, Ian." She brushed some of his hair out of his face for the second time that day and gave him a short kiss before she went back into the bedroom to change into casual clothing.

Ian smiled to himself happy to know that Delia finally came to the decision to take him back and give him another chance. He placed his hand in his pocket and his smile turned into a frown when he felt the piece of paper in his pocket. For the hundredth time that day he pulled it out and read over the words.

_212 south 13__th__ st_

_Friday 20__th__ at 3pm_

He placed the paper back into his pocket and sat back down. Picking up the paper he began looking through the classifieds searching for any kind of job that would accept an ex convict. He pushed back his thoughts of already disappointing Delia.

IOIOIOIOIOI

A/N:: Blegh, I hate this chapter. But I wanted to write since I had nothing else to day today. Happy St. Patricks day everybody! I hope you all got your Irish on (legally)I did, sort of. Well you all know what to do!


End file.
